


You And I Will Be Safe And Sound

by JugheadDreamTeam



Series: Riverdale One-Shots [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drunk FP, FP is really demonized I'm sorry, Jughead Jones-centric, Jughead deserves better, Jughead's mom has a name???, Sad Jughead, someone give him a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugheadDreamTeam/pseuds/JugheadDreamTeam
Summary: Jughead Jones hates his birthday. That's a known fact. But why exactly does he hate it?Jughead's day was flipped around on his 13th birthday. The one person he really cared for, his younger sister, was there for him... until she wasn't.





	You And I Will Be Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jughead Jones' Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jughead+Jones%27+Happiness).



You and I Will Be Safe and Sound

The melodic voices of his family singing echoed throughout the dark room. Everyone had a bright smile on their face as they happily praised Jughead. His birthday was one of his favorite days, and for good reason. His whole family would come together and spend time with each other, being happy and having fun. No fighting. No screaming. They would be happy and nothing could get in the way of that. That was… until his 13th birthday. That’s when everything started to go downhill.

It started off quite well, at least that's what he thought. His mom and dad cheerfully showered him in generous gifts, as always, and he even got a present from Jellybean too. It was a handmade grey beanie with little pins on the side. He put it on as fast as he could, a large smile on his face. After opening all the gifts, the family moved on and ate a homemade cake with the words ‘Happy Birthday Forsythe’ in bright colors as decoration on the top.

Jughead was having the time of his life spending quality time with his family, but unfortunately, all good things come to an end. And the end of his birthday party was tragic. He couldn’t have seen it coming if he had been able to see the future, after all he was only a kid, and didn't truly have a clear outlook on how the world worked.

His dad was drinking, which wasn’t odd at all, but Jughead had never seen it as a bad thing. Everyone's dad drank, right? Of course. Unfortunately, his mother did see it as something bad, and that's what provoked the first comment.

“Really, Forsythe?” She chided quietly, which caused Jughead to look up at her with a frown, thinking that he had done something wrong. She didn’t notice, however, and kept talking. “You can drink any other day. Just… Not today. Not on Juggie’s birthday, okay?” Gladys sighed softly when she saw that FP made no attempt to put the whiskey down.

Jughead watched the exchange with wide eyes, flicking his focus back and forth between his parents. He knew that this was how every argument started, but he just assumed that his birthday would be different. It was no secret that the Jones family was falling apart, only children tended to focus on the happy points.

“It’s getting late… I think Jellybean should go get some rest.” As soon as Jellybean opened her mouth to protest, Jughead coughed awkwardly, shooting her a faint glare. “You look tired,” he pointed out, still shooting her the pointed gaze. She stared at him for a moment, a puzzled look plastered on her face. Her eyes flickered over to her parents and she nodded slowly. Jellybean may have only been seven, but she was pretty smart.

“Um… Yeah. Can you tuck me in, Foresythe?” He smiled as he scooped her up in his arms.

“Anything for you, JellyBelly.” Jughead picked her up and carried her to her room, gently placing her down on the blue comforter placed on her bed. “Look, Jellybean,” he started off softly, “I think Mommy and Daddy are fighting, so you gotta stay here, okay?” She nodded.

“Got it, Juggie.” He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“Right. I love you, goodnight.” Sighing softly, Jughead exited his little sister’s room. Quietly, the birthday boy snuck downstairs, listening to his parents fight.

“You are so irresponsible!” His mother yelled. “We have two kids, FP! It’s time to get your head out of the clouds and focus on what’s happening in the real world! Juggie and Jellybean need us. They’re so young,” she ended her statement with a voice that sounded sad and exhausted. “They need you.” FP growled and took another sip of his beer, clearly not looking at the situation responsibly.

“I don’t care what they need. They’re smart and they can take care of themselves. I can be as drunk as I want,” he said, crossing his arms. Jughead let out a quiet, shuddering breath.

“No! You can’t! Don’t you get it? We are not 18 anymore. It’s time to be a real adult.” Gladys took FP’s alcohol out of his hands and that was the moment he snapped. Jughead heard a sickening sound as his father’s hand collided with his mother’s face. Quickly, he stood up and walked out to where he could see the two. He was met with a horrific sight. His mother was on the ground, holding her rapidly bruising cheek, as his father angrily towered over her frail form.

“Dad,” he whispered quietly as his heart shattered into a million little pieces. Juggie tiptoed over to where his parents were, wanting to scream and cry.

“Jug,” Glayds said as she looked at him. “Go check on your sister, will you?’ Her soft voice rang in his ears as tears slipped down his cheeks. FP looked absolutely outraged.

“No son of mine will be weak like your mother.” He attempted to throw a punch at Jughead, but it was quickly deflected by the angsty teenager. Gladys stared in shock.

“Juggie. Go check on Jellybean,” she said, her voice slightly more stern that time. He swiftly scampered away and up to his sister’s room. Jughead sat in there, hugging his sister, who was now wide awake. Silently, the boy began sobbing.  
“E-Everything will be alright,” he whispered to Jellybean as she cried with him.

A few hours later, the two siblings fell asleep, curled in eachother’s arms. When Jughead woke up, his sister was nowhere to be seen. Fearing the worst, Jughead silently slipped downstairs, shaking slightly. There, he saw his little sister and his mother with bags in their hands, talking in hushed voices.

“Juggie will be fine, my love,” his mother whispered.

“I don’t want to leave him behind,” Jellybean replied, her voice wavering with each syllable she forced out. Jughead emerged from the shadows, thoroughly confused.

“Where are you guys going?” he asked innocently, his eyes wide and questioning. Gladys turned over to him.

“Your sister and I… We gotta go away for a little while. You’ll be okay, right Juggie?” Jughead opened his mouth to reply, but shut it and nodded.

“Yeah.. I’ll be fine.” He smiled weakly and hugged his mom. 

“I’ll give you two a minute.” She kissed his cheek, wiped her tears, and began walking out the door and into her new life, leaving Jughead to watch her go. Jellybean looked up at her older brother, her eyes wide and glossy.

“Promise me you’ll be okay?” She asked, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

“Yeah, of course. You’ll be okay without me, won’t you?” She nodded. Jughead wrapped her in a warm and tight embrace, whispering soothing words to her as she sobbed. Eventually, he began crying as well. When their mom made it clear that her and Jellybean had to leave, Jellybean slid the hat onto Jughead’s head and sighed.

“Stay safe,” Jughead began quietly, “make friends… Don’t forget me.”

“Never.” With one last hug, Jellybean got into the car with her mom and disappeared from Jughead’s sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This Riverdale One-Shot was written by, yours truly, Erin! This took me like an hour to write due to lack of motivation... Kai had to help me with it so.. But other than that, I'm pretty proud of this. My friends and I have a headcannon that Jughead's Mom left on his birthday, which is what lead him to hate his special day. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
>  
> 
> We have a Wattpad account set up (Under the same username!) so please PLEASE look for us there. We also have an Instagram where we post about the cast, characters and shows! If you have an 'Archie Riverdale Amino' check out The Register where Kai works! Also check out the Riverdale Journal where Erin just started working as a writer! We will try to update at least twice a week all the way throughout summer, and may even finish the book by the time School starts. We do hope to post more on this account later and eventually grow into a huge account with too many stories to count. Please show us to your friends cause we're cool and would appreciate reads. ~E


End file.
